


Punch

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I tried to write angst, Kind Of Abuse...?, Newt Regrets Everything, Newtie Cutie, Pain, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE IM WORKING?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this

You giggled, your face lit up with a smile, as you folded a sheet of paper into an airplane and aimed it towards your boyfriend, Newt, an evil grin replacing the happy smile. He spun around, anger leaking into his expression as he looked around. He eyes landed on you, and you laughed at his face, it was screwed up into a mix of anger and an emotion you couldn't make out.

"WHAT did you just throw at me?!" He exclaimed, angrily. You giggled again, picking up the airplane and poking his arm, smiling again. He scoffed and knocked it out of your hand, walking back over to the garden area.

You snuck up behind him, jumping on his back, wrapping your small legs around his waist. He growled loudly and threw you off him, yelling, "What the FUCK, Y/N?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I'M WORKING?!" You flinched, your head and back aching from the impact of hitting the ground. At this point, the other Gladers were crowding around the two of you, their eyes stuck on the fighting couple.

"I-i'm sorry, Newt.....I was just trying to have some fun......" You mumbled, your eyes not meeting his.

You heard his raised voice as he exclaimed, " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ANNOY ME TO HAVE FUN?!" You stood up and raised your head, staring into his eyes, in a sudden moment, his hand impacted with your cheek, burning red from pain, your hands flew to your cheek, tears threatening to fall out of your ( Your colour eyes ).

 

You ran into the forest, tears flying from your eyes, you couldn't believe him, he hit you. He hit you. He HIT you. All you wanted to do was have some fun, and he ended up blowing his fuse in your face. You slid down one of the trees, your legs pulled to your chest, burying your face in your arms. Your sobs blocked out the sound of Newt, who had followed the crying girl into the woods, wanting to apologize, that was quickly running towards you.

"Y/N....I...Are.....I.....I'm so sorry...."He fell to his knees in front of you, as you looked up, you saw the tears that had built up in his eyes, widened, the brown hues glistening.

"There was no need to hurt me......" You whispered, wiping away your tears. He nodded, as tears then began to roll down his rose-coloured cheeks, like little waterfalls.

He let out a cry, on his knees, his hands on his eyes, blocking the tears from falling, loud noises echoing around him from the sobs. You almost felt pity for the sobbing boy. Almost. You stood up, looked down at Newt, and walked off, leaving him there, crying. You wanted to turn back, you wanted to turn around and run back to him and hug him. Hug him, comfort him, and kiss him. But you didn't. 


End file.
